


Dog Days Are Over

by gardenofmaris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves dogs too, Dogs, He'll never admit it though, M/M, Sam is in love with dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a dog and finds out that maybe he hasn't lost his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Over

Gabe jumped up onto Sam’s lap, licking all over his face while Dean looked on in disgust. ****

“God, Sammy, a dog? Really? You know I’m not letting that thing into Baby, right?”

Gabe turned and growled at Dean and Sam gave Dean Bitchface #641: ‘ _Don’t be an ass, Dean_.’

“I can find something to convince you,” Sam dismissed.

“Sammy, we have two main rules: you don’t take a joint from a guy named Don, and no dogs in the car.”

They had a minor glaring contest, which Sam won when Gave jumped at Dean to slobber on his face. “Ugh, God, that’s disgusting,” he cried out, trying to push the dog away.

Sam laughed at him, shaking his head. “Not unless we can keep him.”

Dean protested vehemently, but caved in after a few more minutes. “Fine, fine! Just get it off of me!”

Gabe gave Dean a warning nip on the jaw before clambering off of him and trotting towards Sam before settling back down into his lap and grinning at the older hunter.

“Just make sure he stays on a tarp or something,” he grumbled, wiping off his face. “And if he pisses in the car, we’re leaving him.”

The only response he got was a haughty look from Gabe and Bitchface #37: ‘ _Dean, you’re an idiot_.’

Sam’s attention immediately went back to German Shepherd vying for his love. “You’re so gorgeous,” he cooed, ruffling Gabe’s fur and scratching behind his ears and getting a vigorous tail thumping and lots of happy barks in return. “Who could leave such a smart, loyal, wonderful dog on the side of the road like that?”

Gabe nosed at Sam’s wrists, whining and giving him a mournful look. Sam’s heart melted. “We won’t do that to you. And don’t worry, Dean’ll warm up to you. He’s just preserving his “manly image” right now.” He looked meaningfully at his brother.

Dean harrumphed. “We don’t all want to cry at chick flicks and have sleepovers, Samantha. I’m not a dog person.”

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to playing with Gabe.

 

Gabe was lying at the foot of the bed, contemplating Sam’s sleeping face. He’d risked getting kicked out of the motel to sneak him into the room. Dean had helped, as much as he pretended to complain. Sam’s older brother had gotten a separate room, just to keep pretenses. He was grateful for both their actions. It just made everything easier.

 

Sam started awake, feeling a presence at the foot of his bed. “Hey, boy, you—“

He stopped short, taking in the figure sitting on the bed. “Gabe?” he asked incredulously, voice breaking.

“Hey, Samsquatch,” Gabe whispered tenderly. Suddenly, his arms were full of a six foot two sobbing giant.

“I thought you were dead,” Sam cried, clutching Gabe close.

Gabe’s eyes softened. He felt horrible for leaving Sam out of the loop. “Lucifer did kill me. It was an angel blade that he stabbed me with, after all. But the Big Man decided to bring me back, I guess. He kept me in Heaven for a little bit before letting me come back.”

Sam’s face came up to look at Gabe with watery eyes. “I missed you,” he confessed.

“I missed you too.”

“Oh!” Sam’s face brightened considerably. “I want you to meet this dog I found today. I think he’ll love you.” He whistled at the room. “Here boy!”

When no grinning panting dog came running, Sam faltered. “Where is—“ He stopped cold and looked up at Gabriel. “You?”

The former archangel/Loki laughed. “I figured it would help Dean leave.”

Sam just looked confused. “But you two were starting to get along so well.”

Gabriel laughed again. “That’s true, but he still might want to impale me when I do this.”

He pulled Sam into a kiss, running his hands down the taller man’s arms to keep him close. He could feel Sam smile against his lips and was just pushing him back when the door opened. “I figured the little shit would need some food, so I—“

Dean stopped dead in the doorway. Then, without a word, he turned around and closed the door.

Sam looked at Gabe, confused. “That’s weird. I would have expected him to scream about burning eyes.”

Gabriel winked. “Remind me to tell you about the time I walked in on Dean and Cas,” he snickered before stopping all conversation effectively.

 


End file.
